A Feudal Future Unfolds
by gratefulsugar
Summary: Kagome has been on the other side of the well for a while now, but still she feels herself miss Inuyasha. He is barely ever around, seemingly avoiding her and she can't figure out why he's being that way. A dashing, handsome stranger finds his way to the village and with it, the key to the door that holds the future... but what is her future?


**AN**: Here's a new Inuyasha WIP. Just a little plot I've come up with to eventually get Inuyasha and Kagome in bed together so please be advised, there _will_ eventually be some lemony smut. I mean, let's be real, that's why we're reading. Well, that's why I read anyway. This fic is just one take on Kagome's life with Inuyasha after she comes back from her own world for good. I may rename this story, so keep that in mind.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own anything but I did write this fanfic and I hope it finds you well. Please enjoy.

**A Feudal Future Unfolds  
**-o-

It'd been about six months since Kagome Higurashi – lost, Tokyo school-girl – had traveled the mysterious portal through the Bone-Eater's Well for the final time. From what she knew, she'd never see her mother, brother or grandpa ever again. So today, like many other days Kagome could be found sitting in contemplation, meditating on the Gods as she knew them and praying for her family. She wished very much so, that she could spend time with them all at least once more but when she'd jumped through the well last summer, she had made the decision knowing just how unlikely that possibility was.

She was still currently studying under Kaede's wise tutelage as a priestess in training. Just the main basics, all the things she'd never gotten the chance to learn while she was on the road for so long. However, having gone on such a journey with her beloved comrades gave her an incredible advantage, more than most of the priestesses in the surrounding villages. Kagome was vastly experienced, having made a name for herself. She and her friends had done so much good for not only their own communities, but across the entirety of Feudal Japan itself.

Kagome had known for a while now that the life of a priestess was a lonely one. Chaste and pure, they were forbidden to wed and were not allowed to have children. She also knew that Kikyo – the powerful priestess she'd been reincarnated from – had viewed guarding the Sacred Jewel as her sole duty in life, so the woman sought to use the jewel to transform Inuyasha, the half-demon, into a normal human (something that'd made Kagome exceedingly angry, for she thought Inuyasha to be perfect the way he was).

Ideally, once their wish became solidified, the jewel having been destroyed and Inuyasha made mortal, Kikyo would have stepped down as priestess. The burden she wore, her obligation to forever protect the jewel with her life, would have finally come to an end. She'd have been free to do what she wanted, free to love Inuyasha.

That was an exception to the rule. Yet then just several weeks ago Kagome was minding her own business when Kaede had unexpectedly gone out of her way to assure her that if for some reason she ever decided to "give up her purity", her miko-powers were guaranteed to endure. Her powers could never go away technically, as long as her heart and soul remained untainted by evil.

The endearing old crone had chuckled about it all, making Kagome more flustered by the second as she'd stood there twiddling her thumbs and giggling anxiously in response. She hadn't known what to say, the woman just randomly brought it all up! Kagome wasn't at all used to talking about the subject of her virginity, out loud with people – except for perhaps her girlfriends from school, back from her previous life in modern Tokyo.

All of them; Eri, Yuka and even Ayumi were pretty candid about it with her. Apparently they'd each snagged their very own boyfriends and had already begun to go further than kissing, the last time Kagome was able to speak with them. The only person she herself could think of doing anything like _that_ with of course, was a very specific, very silvery-haired half dog-demon.

"_And_," Kaede had continued babbling, a hopeful glint in her eyes, "I don't see any reason to believe our fellow residents of the village would have a problem understanding Kagome, if ye one day… in the way like Sango and Miroku have, settled down with a certain, ahem… _revered_ _adventurer_."

Kagome rolled her eyes hearing the old woman, trying not to feel so foolish. She'd known exactly what Kaede was hinting at but it was a ridiculous, irrelevant thought, especially since Inuyasha had been very distant lately. She'd barely seen him, almost like he was avoiding her and Kagome wasn't able to figure out what was even going on with him.

When she'd first returned to the feudal world Inuyasha had hung around a lot. He'd gone on walks with her and they'd share stories together, talking until the sun came up. Inuyasha would laugh – that hearty, guttural laugh which she adored. He looked so happy, and so was she.

There were numerous times where Kagome was _sure_ he'd kiss her, was sure he _wanted_ to – but he never did. What was holding him back? Was there something wrong with her? She couldn't stand the idea of Inuyasha finding her unattractive, but that couldn't be it right? Then maybe he really _did_ think her to be irritating enough that he decided she wasn't worth the trouble.

Whatever it was that made him distant, it was enough to instill the doubt, and that bit of doubt she began to harbor definitely kept _her_ from making any courageous moves of her own. She'd always thought for sure, that he had feelings for her but now she just didn't know. She didn't want to admit it but not knowing, not being around Inuyasha, it was killing her.

Was she fated to be merely a friend to Inuyasha for the rest of her life? No, it couldn't be. Kagome wouldn't let it.

What would her mama say? She thought she might've said something like, "Just follow your heart Kagome; don't forget to stay honest and true to yourself" and to "_Never_ lose faith."

She guessed she would continue to try to do these things but recently she wasn't feeling so brave, and found herself wanting to disappear as much as Inuyasha actually did.

So in her spare time she walked and walked, and she'd meditate in solitude away from all invaders of peace. She'd focus on the tranquil yin within her, on that inner compass – the one with the dial that always pointed steadfast toward Inuyasha. It was the part of her that loved Inuyasha most genuinely, the part of her that always would. Kagome knew she'd stay holding onto the small shred of hope that he might one day want her to be his one true romantic companion. Until then, she would simply just work on being the best priestess she could be. The future would reveal itself when it was ready, she'd thought.

Kagome made her way back to the edge of the village and was almost to Kaede's hut when she saw up ahead, a group of three, gallant young warriors each riding extremely handsome, well-cared for horses. As they rode closer, slowing down, she could see that it wasn't just the horses that were good-looking. Kagome had never seen these men before in her life, not recognizing any of the three but they looked to be very well-off, definitely men of nobility it seemed.

They were all dressed in traditional samurai robes, except the one taking up the front of their little parade, looked to be the leader. Shockingly enough, he stared straight at Kagome, his gaze piercing her right in the eyes and she gulped, a funny feeling washing over her. It was a _telling_ sort of worriment, a lucid anxiety and this gave Kagome the hunch that the future, however good or bad, was already making itself known.

She watched the man, who was a roguish, dashing sort of nobleman stop his horse and swiftly lower himself off the strong, loyal animal. He swept his palm along its neck affectionately, whispering loving words to it as he gazed onward at Kagome. It was incredibly surprising to her but she'd opted to stick around, if only for the sake of protecting the townsfolk.

Kagome was older now. She'd recently turned eighteen and already she felt she made great progress in her young life, having grown much wiser with her age. To her, it didn't matter how noble, handsome or dashing a man was – she had to make sure these outsiders had good intentions. Then they could all be properly dealt with. Most teenage girls would melt at the sight of a beautiful stranger, but not Kagome.

"Good afternoon, young priestess," the rogue greeted cheerfully, bowing his head in acknowledgement. The guy couldn't seem to take his dark-brown pools off of her, drinking in her appearance with an expression of eager intrigue.

"Uhm, hello," she replied mouse-like, politely dipping into a small bow in return. Although nervous Kagome remembered herself, righting her shoulders out, straightening up taller and lifting her chin confidently. "You are much welcome in the village, my lords. I hope your travels have been kind to you," she spoke elegantly and the man's lips curled into a friendly smile, his sophisticated robes billowing in his wake as he approached her. Kagome eyed both of his long, very lethal-looking katanas, shining and resting in their sheaths on his hip. They were an impressive set of death-devices, no question however Inuyasha's Tessaiga was as good as unbeatable.

"Well, the road has been a long one priestess," he came closer. "I am Takamatsu. My comrades and I come from the North." Kagome only smiled softly, waiting for him to continue speaking but the man simply peered at her expectantly. "And what might your name be?"

"Oh! Kagome, my name is Kagome."

Takamatsu's eyes lit up, sparkling with what might've been excitement. It was then that who else but Inuyasha to appear. He'd come from who knows, landing nimbly, but also roughly on top of the roof of the house beside them. A smoky plume of dust and debris showered above and Takamatsu blocked his face from getting hit. However the noble did not seem too startled it seemed, from the sudden, glowering presence of this particularly unique, and intimidating half-man specimen. People did one of two things when Inuyasha showed up: they either fled away, or, Kagome's favorite, they saw an opportunity to prove themselves. It seemed Takamatsu was that of the latter.

"Oi," Inuyasha grunted at them, an unwelcome tone in his throat. A sharp, pointy tooth glinted threateningly, daring anyone to challenge him and Kagome felt her face heat up slightly from embarrassment. He appeared angry and suspicious already, if looks could kill, and Kagome was sure the hanyou was in an unfriendly mood as it were. That was just his way, these days.

She smiled over at Takamatsu nervously, waving her hands around in a dismissive manner. "Oh, don't mind him, his favorite pastime is brooding," Inuyasha shot her an unappreciative glare that sent the fuzz on the back of her neck to stand on end, but Kagome couldn't care _less_ if he didn't like that, it was true! He was never around, what else could he possibly be doing? It's all the guy _ever_ did. Kagome thought he'd finally hatch out of his lonely, brittle shell once she'd returned from her world but this was not the case. It'd been so hit or miss with him and if it hadn't been for her constant, meditative contemplation Kagome would just lose it. "So don't let any of his negativity get to you, kay? Now what exactly-"

"You are Inuyasha," Takamatsu interrupted her, peering up at the silver-haired man with curiosity. It was a statement, not a question and Kagome felt a little surprised.

Inuyasha's lips quirked as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, "Your point?"

Takamatsu's joy swelled, admiration beaming on his face as he gazed back at Kagome, "And you _are_ the legendary priestess Kagome,"

Kagome nodded. Her cheeks were as red as beets, as in all honesty this was for her, an unexpected turn of events. "Legendary? Pfft…" Inuyasha could be heard snickering to himself and she wanted to pulverize him.

At that, the dashing nobleman swept himself low, kneeling down deeply this time – a grand gesture of respect. His warrior friends followed his lead and also knelt into bows and Kagome couldn't have felt more flattered. "I, ahem, _we_ have traveled all this way to meet you my lady,"

"You _what_…?" Inuyasha ground out gruffly. His jaw was clenching, clearly annoyed.

"We are here to meet _your_ comrades as well," Takamatsu stood. His demeanor remained warm as he turned toward Inuyasha. "I am most excited to see you for myself, Inuyasha the Admirable, Inuyasha the Unmatched."

Now Inuyasha looked extra befuddled, scratching the top of his mane. "Unmatched, you say?" he repeated quietly, then he quickly shook his head of all those funny feelings and chuckling darkly, leapt from the roof to stand face to face with Takamatsu. "And just who the hell _are_ you?" he growled.

The other two who'd been hanging back, watching the situation unfold finally approached at that first sign of danger. Takamatsu held up his hand to stop them, not breaking eye contact with the dog demon. "It is fine, Furuta, Saionji. I have waited my entire life to meet Inuyasha. I shan't be afraid."

Inuyasha quirked a brow, intrigued. "Your entire life, seriously?" he didn't seem to believe the guy. Kagome didn't blame him, really. Still, Kagome felt a huge sense of pride at the fact that somewhere out there, people knew Inuyasha to be a hero of the land, giving him flashy titles such as Unmatched, and Admirable. She felt that he certainly was those things. He deserved to have that, a good reputation.

"I was fifteen years old when I started to hear the stories – tales of a girl my age, of a beautiful priestess reincarnate who'd went on a treacherous journey with a half-demon... and not just any half-demon. I knew you only as a myth when I was small. They'd said the great Inuyasha was bound to the Goshinboku tree by the priestess Kikyo, that he was doomed to sleep for all eternity. Then I heard of Kagome, and your release, that you'd shattered the Shikon jewel into a thousand pieces and together, made a pact to retrieve each and every shard. I wanted to live a life like that, to have a virtuous destiny full of honor such as you."

"Okay, _she_ is the one who shattered the jewel, first of all," Inuyasha interjected. Kagome stomped one of her little feet in frustration, momentarily forgetting sophistication. Takamatsu observed her reaction, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Ah, but then what did you do, Kagome?" the man addressed her, raising his index in the air to make a point. "She fixed it in the end, plain and simple, by the pureness of her soul." Inuyasha almost rolled his eyes and Kagome felt so offended, she couldn't believe the audacity! She'd thought she and Inuyasha were passed this petty phase in their so-called relationship, the phase where Inuyasha can't seem to get past his own ego.

Or maybe, he just really _hated_ her. She wished he could get it over with and tell her what was going on, to get back in touch with her. Kagome couldn't stand his loathsome attitude one minute more.

Now Takamatsu on the other hand, Kagome could definitely get used to how charming he was, how excited he was to be there.

Suddenly Takamatsu's friends introduced themselves. "I am Saionji. It really is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, a pleasure, an honor. I am Furuta."

"It's very nice to meet you too, my lords," she replied. Yes, Kagome and her companions had been well known throughout Japan but Kagome wasn't akin to anything quite like _this_. "Any chance you'd like to be shown a place where you may be accommodated?"

Takamatsu exchanged looks with his friends before answering, "Actually yes, my lady. We certainly need to get our bearings in order."

"Excellent," said Kagome, pleased she could redirect the priority. "There's an inn just down there but first you'll want to rest your horses, I'm sure," Takamatsu nodded. "Come, the stables will be this way," she started walking and the soldiers made to follow, leading their horses along with them. Even Inuyasha stayed in tow, and although a few steps behind he could still hear with his exceptionally skilled ears, listening to every word. "Later on, if their up for it, Sango and Miroku might be interested in a visit. Would you all like that?"

They all seemed very excited and happily responded in kind about how epic this, more than any other day was for them to meet their real-life heroes.

Kagome knew that this happenstance was the future brewing itself to absolution, but what exactly would that entail? As Takamatsu spoke of his travels, however exciting, she peered back at Inuyasha. An odd feeling had taken over and she felt herself now completely afraid to see what life had in store for her… but here she went. She'd try to remember that she still had a choice, a choice to do what felt right, what _was_ right no matter what.

-o-

**AN**: I probably could have fit a lot more in this first chapter but I wanted to go ahead and get the story out there. For the record, Shippo is off on his kitsune-training and that is why he is not present. I will be mentioning that in the next chapter. If you like this fic so far, please review! That kind of thing genuinely means the world to me, as it does all fanfiction authors. Thanks for reading! :0)


End file.
